In the prior art various types of parking devices have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,049,980 to Chemelewski discloses a vehicle entry detector with an indicator for a safe stopping depth but provides no aid to side-to-side guidance.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,237 to Benjamin discloses a parking guide using both visual and auditory indicators to show a driver when a vehicle is properly positioned in a parking space. The invention is comprised of a floor mat, walls, and bell activator among other features to facilitate the process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,853,313 to Newcomer uses a set of light rays to help position the vehicle in the proper position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,962 to Fiene uses light to help position a vehicle forward.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,191,706 to Kositkun uses a laser diode mounted with a garage door opener and a corresponding element on the vehicle dashboard to help guide the vehicle into proper position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,150 to Laubach discloses a projection unit mounted above a parking position, which projects a beam of light onto the parking position. A detection unit detects the light and a motion detector actuates the projector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,907 to Yaron discloses using a sensor at a fixed position to measure distance between the fixed point and parking vehicle to help guide the vehicle within a defined space or envelope. The device can also be used laterally to help measure distance in relation to walls of the garage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,205 to White uses a laser that emits a beam over the path a vehicle is to take to guide the driver position into position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,479 to Cotton discloses a garage entry device that provides position indication.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,357 to Viskovick discloses a mirror affixed adjacent a garage door which reflects the vehicles brake lights and rear bumper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,758 to Sanders discloses a metal plate mounted with a fastener to a supporting surface and lateral positioning members for ensuring proper lateral vehicle positioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,378 to Heckethorn discloses a signal light downwardly in a concentrated beam to enable proper vehicle positioning.
Garage parking guides have been in use for years. Typically, garage parking guides are comprised of either physical levels, electrical connections or hanging devices that activate on visual and/or audible signals. Previous and current garage parking guides have required precise installation and adjustment for a particular vehicle, and/or driver.
The main problem with conventional garage parking guides is that the positioning a vehicle in an enclosed garage requires attention and precision. Parking a vehicle in a confined space requires, but is not limited to, the following conditions:                Vehicle must be parked to allow clearance for the garage door to close. The clearance should be at a minimum.        Vehicle should be parked to permit maximum use of garage space for storage of tools, lawn equipment and other household items.        Driver should allow space for movement around the vehicle.        Driver must also avoid hitting internal walls and other objects in the garage that may lead to damage of structure, equipment and/or vehicle. Particular concern needs to be placed in order to avoid damage to side view mirrors.        Vehicle should able to enter and exit garage with ease and meet the conditions stated above.        Driver should be able to employ the device with and without an automatic garage door opener.        Vehicle should be aligned to not hit mirrors on entry or reverse.        
A simple but effective garage guide is needed to provide the driver with a signal to let the driver know when he or she has reached the proper location in which to park. The guide should be universal so that it will work for any size vehicle in any size garage. As long as there is physical space to park the vehicle in the garage, the guide should enable accurate parking each and every time. The invention should have a stopping guide to signal the driver the proper position has been reached to meet conditions stated above. The guide should provide appropriate feedback to the driver during the entire parking process to achieve the desired outcome and park with confidence. The guide should be small in profile as possible to avoid being a tripping hazard, an eyesore and reduce the amount of consumed space. The guide should be easy to assemble requiring no tools. The guide should be inexpensive to manufacture and purchase to benefit as many drivers as possible. The guide should be easy to maintain and durable. The guide should be of modular design such that all parts should be replaceable.
Conventional garage parking guides for the most part with the exception that of Benjamin (U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,237) are better suited as stopping guides which help the driver stop the vehicle in a designated parking space versus actually guiding the vehicle into the garage—a much more difficult problem. Many use lasers or beams of light which are difficult to see during the day and therefore generally effective only at night. Additionally, most support only the entry process of getting the vehicle into position and provide little or no support to exiting process of the vehicle from the parking position. Conventional garage parking guides have physical signal producing devices that interfere with use of garage space. They can be unsightly and require high maintenance. As in the case of Benjamin (U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,237), they consume too much space and pose a tripping hazard with the raised walls. The audible signal devices are often irritating to the household and neighborhood, and they are expensive.
This invention, in general, to devices which assist in parking a vehicle in a garage, and, in particular, to optical sensors, reflectors, battery box/controller, switch, visual indicators and stopping guide for proper placement of a vehicle in a garage or other parking space.